Cardfight! Vanguard Battle!
by Death Liberator
Summary: My Name is Gilang i come from indonesia this story is my imagination About me and my Real Friend about Cardfight! Vanguard
1. Chapter 1 Cardfight! Vanguard

Chapter 1

Cardfight! Vanguard

My Name is Gilang , I come From Indonesia But i moved to

Singapore. However,the greatest thing from it is because

i manage to make wonderfull friend and manage too

find powerfull 's game i like to play

"cardfight! all started

after i got from school.A Young man in school uniform

enters a cardshop.

Gilang: This is a Cardshop?

i looked arround seeing amazing collection of card in

this game

Gilang: Wow amazing collection of card!

Gilang: Excuse me..

Raita: May i help you?

Gilang: uhm..

Raita showed Gilang 7 Trial deck

Raita: which trial deck you want?

Gilang: uhm...

The door sliding to open

Raita: Hi Mirel, may i help you?

Mirel: Raita Has the new Booster pack arrived?

Raita: Sorry the pack will come out next week.

Mirel: Who is this?

Raita: A newcomer for vanguard.

Mirel: Nice to meet you.

Raita: My name is Raita Nice to meet you.

Gilang: My name is Gilang you can call me Kan

Mirel: Sure Kan that's a wiered name.

She smiled gentle

Raita: Mirel is a nice girl she called Dragon Queen

Gilang: Dragon Queen... cool.

Mirel: Thank you.

Gilang: Hmm i decide to use Trial Deck 07

Mirel: Woo That's Aqua Force, you sure you want that?

Raita: Maybe you should pick another,Aqua Force its hard to

master

Gilang: Nope My Sense tell me that i use this deck.

Raita: Are you sure?

Gilang: Yeah i am sure

Raita: you want test deck with me?

Gilang: Wait, Shouldnt i pay first?

Raita: Its ok i want you too try it.

Gilang: Alright then.

Raita: Follow me.

Mirel: Goodluck you two

Raita: Thank you Mirel.

Raita and me sit down. i am nervous and Raita is relax

Raita: Let's Pick our vanguard.

Gilang: The Grade 0?

Raita: Yeah Pick the one who doesn't have the symbol

i see Officer Cadet of the First Battle

Raita: Now Shuffle Our deck and Draw 5 Card

Gilang: Like this?

Raita: Exactly you can redraw 1 time if you want

Raita: Try get every grade in your hand

Gilang: My hand is fine.

Raita: Now let's Start, Flipped over your face down card

Gilang: Stand Up my Vanguard!

Raita: Stand up Vanguard!

Gilang: Officer Cadet of the first battle

Officer Card of the first battle grade 0 6000 power/ 10000 Guard

Raita: Stardust Trumpeter

Stardust Trumpeter grade 0 6000 power/ 10000 guard

Raita: i will go first

Raita Draw

Raita: When your turn, you draw a card that's draw phase

Gilang: Draw Phase...

Raita: Then the next step is you can ride In the Ride Phase.

Gilang: Ride Phase?

Raita: It's what i explained that you need grade 1,2, i have grade 0,

i need a grade 1 to Evolve, Ride! Little Sage Marron

Little Sage Marron grade 1 8000 Power/ 5000 Guard

Raita: i'll end my turn since the first person cannot attack.

Raita

Hand 5

Damage: 0

Flipped Damage: 0

Unflipped Damage: 0

Gilang: Draw!

Gilang Mind: hmm Ride phase

Gilang: Ride Tear Knight Theo.

Tear Knight Theo Grade 1 8000 Power/5000 Guard

Raita: you can attack or call another unit.

Gilang: Call?

Raita: You can call a unit to boost or attack to gain power.

Gilang: Then i call Battle Siren Dorothea.

Battle Siren Dorothea grade 1 6000 power/ 5000 guard

Raita: Now you can attack rest the unit u want to attack pluse behind it as power boost.

Raita: turn the card to vertical to rest them.

Gilang: Like this?

Raita: Exactly

Gilang: I see. I Attack with Theo boost with my Dorothea.

Tear Knight Theo 14000 power vs Little Sage Marron 8000 power

Raita: Since you attacking with your vanguard, you gain ability "Drive Check".

Gilang: Drive check?

Raita: Flipped over your top deck.

Gilang: Drive Check.

[ Drive Check ] Battleship Inteliegency [ Critical Trigger ]

Raita: That's Critical Trigger!

Gilang: Critical?

Raita: Yeah you can get +5000 power and extra critical.

Gilang: Awesome!

Raita: In Vanguard if you have 6 Damage you Lose.

Gilang: I see.

Raita: Damage Check.

[ Damage Check ] Starlight Unicorn [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Crimson Butterfly Briggite [ No Trigger ]

Raita: No trigger, when you damage check your top card reveal and move it too damage zone.

Gilang: Understand.

Gilang: Turn End.

Gilang Mind: 6 Damage huh...

Gilang

Hand 4

Damage 0

Flipped Damage: 0

Unflipped Damage: 0

Raita: Stand and Draw!

Raita: Ride my Avatar Blaster Blade!

Blaster Blade Grade 2 9000 Power/ 5000 Guard

Gilang Mind: Blaster Blade? That's Rare Card.

Raita: Blaster Blade Counterblast (2), Dissapear Dorothea!

Gilang: What?

Raita: You can use skill of the card, there's a lot of skill.

Gilang: What Blasterblade skill?

Raita: When this unit called to vanguard circle, Counterblast 2 and retire 1 of your opponent rearguard

Gilang: Counterblast?

Raita: Its skill that u can active from your damage zone by flipping your card

Gilang: I see..

Battle Siren Dorothea to Drop Zone

Raita: Continue?

Gilang: Ok

Raita: Call Knight of Silence Gallatin

Knight of Silence, Gallatin grade 2 10000 power/5000 Guard

Raita: Now i attack you with my Vanguard.

Blaster Blade Power 9000 Vs Tear Knight Theo 8000 power

Raita: You can guard with unit that shield in left side of the card.

Gilang: hmm so how do i guard?

Raita: Place the card Horizontal on the guard zone.

Gilang: Guard Zone?

Raita: That's the place where you can guard it's in centre of the field.

Gilang Mind: i only have 4 card hmm..

Gilang: No Guard.

Raita: Drive Check.

[ Drive Check ] Knight of Rose Morgana [ No Trigger ]

Raita: No Trigger.

Gilang: Damage Check.

[ Damage Check] Vital Anchor David [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: No Trigger.

Raita: Gallatin Attack!

Silence Knight Gallatin 10000 power Vs Tear Knight Theo 8000 power

Gilang: No Guard, Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Otter Soldier of Pyroxine Communication [ Draw Trigger ]

Raita: it's Draw Trigger.

Gilang: Draw Trigger?

Raita: You can draw a card and give +5000 power to your unit.

Gilang: Then i give the power to my vanguard and draw.

Raita: Turn End

Raita

Hand:5

Damage:2

Flipped Damage:2

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: Stand And Draw!

Raita: Stand all of your unit

Gilang: Like This?

Raita: Exactly.

Gilang: ok then Ride! Marine General of Restless Tides,Algos!

Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos grade 2 9000 power/ 5000 guard

Gilang: Call Tear Knight,Lazarus!

Tear Knight,Lazarus grade 2 10000 Power/ 5000 guard

Gilang: I attack with Lazarus!

Tear Knight,Lazarus 10000 Power Vs Blaster Blade 9000 Power

Raita: I Guard with Marron.

Little Sage,Marron [ 5000 Shield ]

Gilang Mind: She Guard it..

Gilang: I attack with my vanguard!

Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power Vs Blaster Blade 9000 power

Raita: No Guard

Gilang: Drive Check

[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of Highspeed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang: Stand Trigger i know this!

Raita: Let'see

Gilang: I Stand 1 of my unit right? then i stand algos!

Raita: Stand Trigger only can stand Rearguard.

Gilang: oh, Sorry then i stand lazarus and give power to him too

Raita: Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Conviction Knight, Bors

Gilang: Now Lazarus Attack!

Tear Knight,Lazarus 15000 power Vs Blaster Blade 9000 power

Raita: No Guard, Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Weapon Dealer Govannon [ Draw Trigger ]

Raita: Draw Trigger, I give the power to vanguard and draw.

Gilang: Turn End

Gilang

Hand:4

Damage:2

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:2

Raita: Not Bad Kan but This is over!

Gilang: What!?

Raita: Stand And Draw, Ride Crimson Butterfly Briggite!

Crimson Butterfly,Briggite grade 3 10000 power/ 0 Guard

Gilang: Briggite? a grade 3?

Raita: The Real Battle Start now Kan!

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Amazing Grade 3

Chapter 2

Amazing Grade 3

Raita: Kan, The Real Battle Starts now!

Gilang: What?

Raita: You will see.

Raita: Call Knight of Conviction,Bors and Litte Sage Marron!

Knight of Conviction grade 3, Bors 10000 power/0 Guard

Little Sage, Marron grade 1 8000 power/5000 Guard

Gilang Mind: now She can attacking three time...

Raita: I attack you with Gallatin!

Silence Knight, Gallatin 10000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 Power

Gilang: Guard.

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Guard 5000 ]

Raita: Briggite Attack!

Crimson Butterfly Briggite 10000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos

Gilang: No Guard.

Raita: Twin Drive.

Gilang: Twin Drive?

Raita: Grade 3 have a ability called Twin Drive so you can check drive trigger 2 time.

Gilang: Cool, its amazing!

Raita: Twin Drive first check.

[ Drive Check ] Bringer of Good Luck, Epona [ Critical Trigger ]

Raita: Critical Trigger!

Gilang: What?

Raita: I Give the power to bors and critical to briggite,2nd check

[ Drive Check ] Solitary Knight, Gancelot [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Yeah no Trigger.

Raita: Briggite Skill It Get+ 5000 power

Gilang: what?

Raita: When a grade 3 unit revealed in drive check my vanguard get +5000 power

Gilang Mind: Briggite.. a dangerous card..

Gilang: Damage Check.

[ Damage Check ] Battle Siren,Cynthia [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Splash Assault [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: No Trigger..

Raita: Now Bors Attack with Support from Marron!,and Counterblast (1) it get +3000 power

Gilang: 26000 power?

Gilang Mind: That power.. i shouldn't guard if i guard i use all of my hand

Knight of Conviction Bors 26000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power

Gilang: No Guard, Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]

Raita: It's Heal Trigger.

Gilang: Heal Trigger?

Raita: You can heal 1 damage and give +5000 power to your unit.

Gilang: Heal is the best!

Raita: Turn End

Raita

Hand 4

Damage: 4

Flipped Damage:3

Unflipped Damage:1

Gilang: Yeah it's My turn!

Gilang: Stand And Draw

Gilang Mind: This Card.. i will win with this card!

Gilang: Ride my Avatar Ruined The Ocean,Navalgazer Dragon!

Raita: Navalgazer?

Raita Mind: That card the best in Aqua Force for now,i must be carefull

Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power/0 Guard

Gilang: Call Tear Knight, Cyprus,Matchless Thrench Titan and Accelerated Commando.

Tear Knight, Cyprus grade 1 7000 power/5000 guard

Matchless thrench Titan grade 2 8000 power/5000 guard

Accelerated Commando grade 1 6000 power/5000 guard

Gilang: Commando skill i give +2000 power to titan.

Raita: Good Combination.

Gilang: Thanx and now Navalgazer Limit Break!, uhm what is this?

Raita: Limit Break is a skill when you have 4 or more damage you can active it

Gilang: So its like some restriction?

Raita: Exactly.

Raita: But the effect is really good.

Gilang: ok Limit Break! Counter blast (2),my vanguard get +3000 power

Gilang: Titan Attack!

Matchless Trench Titan power 10000 Vs Crimson butterfly Briggite 10000 power

Raita: No Guard.

[ Damage Check ] Flogal [ Stand Trigger ]

Raita: I give the power to my vanguard.

Gilang Mind: Why must Trigger show up now?

Gilang: Accelerated Commando Boost Lazarus Attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 16000 Vs Crimson Butterfly Briggite 10000 power

Raita: Wingal will guard that

Wingal [ 5000 Shield ]

Gilang: Cyprus Boost Navalgazer Dragon attack!,Since this is the third battle +3000 power

Raita Mind: 23000 Power, in that case.

Raita: Elaine will guard that.

Gilang Mind: Yeah just need 1 Trigger.

Raita: And Gallatin will intercept.

Gilang: Intercept!?

Raita: Its Grade 2 Special Ability "Intercept" When a grade 2 in front line you can guard by moving it to guard zone.

Gilang: I see...

Raita: Your Twin Drive?

Gilang: oh ok, Twin Drive.

[ Drive Check ] Battleship Inteliegency [ Critical Trigger ]

Gilang: I give all to my vanguard, 2nd check.

[ Drive Check ] Corral Assault [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: No Trigger guest that's end of my turn

Gilang

Hand:2

Damage:4

Flipped Damage:2

Unflipped Damage:2

Raita: Stand And Draw!

Raita: Call Tristan!

Knight of Harp Tristan grade 2 8000 power/5000 guard

Raita: Tristan Attack Titan!

Knight of Harp, Tristan 8000 power Vs Matchless Trench Titan 8000 power

Gilang: No Guard

Titan to drop zone

Raita: Marron Boost,Bors Attack! and Counterblast (1) +3000 power

Conviction Knight,Bors power 21000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang: no Guard.

[Damage Check ] High Tide of Water Future,Xenophon [ No Trigger ]

Gilang Mind: Why No trigger...

Raita: Briggite Attack!

Gilang: Battleship Inteligency will guard that!

Crimson Butterfly Briggite 10000 power Vs Navalgazer Dragon 20000 power

Raita: Check.

[ Drive Check ] Crimson Butterfly Briggitte [ No Trigger ]

Raita: My Vanguard get +5000 power

Gilang Mind: If she get trigger or another grade 3 i am doomed

Raita: 2nd Check

[ Drive Check ] Bringer of Goodluck Epona [ Critical Trigger ]

Raita: Critical Trigger i give all to vanguard!

Gilang: How Could this happen?

Crimson Butterfly Briggitte 20000 power Vs Navalgazer Dragon 20000 Power

Gilang: Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor David [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: I lose..

Raita: You Lose but you great playing Aqua Force.

Gilang: Thank you.

Raita: Kan Want Buy it?

Gilang: Sure This is the best deck.

Raita: Thank you please welcome again.

Gilang: Thank you to teach me about Cardfight

Gilang goes to Home

?: You think he is one of them?

Raita: its to soon but i can see his eyes glow.

?: Interesting, iam going home.

Next Day

?: Hey There A kid who hold Vanguard Card.

?: that is Gilang the transformed student from indonesia

?: Let's Get near him

?: Ok

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3 New Rival

Chapter 3

New Rival

Gilang: Finally the class is over.

?: Hey you

Gilang: Who are you?

Aril: It's me Aril.

Gilang: Nice to meet you Aril!

Aril: Yeah yeah Cardfight me now!

Gilang: Now!?

?: Aril Stop that!

Darian: Sorry Gilang He always like that.

Gilang: it's ok Darian, im fine with it.

Aril: Fine so want a cardfight?

Gilang: you are a cardfighter too? Can we go to Card Shop, we fight there.

Aril: Fine with me.

Gilang,Aril,Darian come to Card Shop "Amazing"

Raita: Welcome Kan,Aril and Darian.

Aril: Do you have a new pack?

Raita: As usual Aril, the pack will come here 1 more week.

Aril: Geez why the pack is'nt here,fine.

Darian: Raita we need a table to cardfight.

Raita: Sure Darian in there.

Darian: Thank you.

Aril: Are you ready to crush by me?

Gilang: The Opposite.

Aril: Let's see you Big Mouth!

Gilang: You are the Big Mouth!

Darian: Goodluck you two

Gilang: Stand up my Vanguard!

Aril: Stand up Vanguard!

Officer Cadet of the first battle grade 0 power 6000/10000 guard

Angelic Liberator Grade 0 power 6000/10000 guard

Gilang: i draw first, Ride Cyprus

Tear Knight, Cyprus grade 1 7000 power/5000 guard

Gilang: Turn End

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Aril: My Turn, Draw!,Ride Little Liberator,Marron!

Little Liberator, Marron grade 1 7000 Power/5000 guard

Aril: Marron Attack!

Little Liberator, Marron 7000 power Vs Tear Knight,Cyprus 7000 power

Gilang: No Guard

Aril: Drive Check

[ Drive Check ] Liberator of Silence Gallatin [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor David [ No Trigger ]

Aril: That's my turn!

Aril

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: My turn, Draw.

Gilang: Ride Tear Knight, Lazarus

Tear Knight, Lazarus grade 2 power 10000/5000 guard

Gilang: Lazarus Attack!

Aril: No Guard.

Gilang: Check

[ Drive Check ] Corral Assault [ No Trigger ]

Aril: Check.

[ Damage Check ] Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: That's for now,Turn End.

Gilang

Hand:6

Damage:1

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:1

Aril: Stand and Draw, Rise My Avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator!

Blaster Blade Liberator Grade 2 power 9000/5000 guard

Gilang: Blaster Blade Liberator? i think Blaster Blade is Royal Paladin?

Darian: Blaster Blade has been Reborn and that is "Blaster Blade Liberator".

Gilang: I see now..

Aril: Heh, you dont know about that?

Gilang: Just Continue..

Aril: alright then call Marron.

Little Liberator Marron 7000 power grade 1/5000 guard

Aril: Attack!

Blaster Blade Liberator 9000 power Vs Tear Knight, Lazarus 10000

Gilang Mind: if he not get trigger the attack won't go through so

Gilang: NO GUARD!

Aril: hmph.

[ Drive Check ] Strike Liberator [ Critical Trigger ]

Aril: Critical, I give all effect to my vanguard!

Gilang: ugh..

[ Damage Check ] High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Splash Assault [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: No Trigger...

Aril: Marron Attack with his skill +3000 power

Little Liberator Marron 10000 Power Vs Tear Knight, Lazarus power 10000

Gilang: Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication will guard that!

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ 5000 Guard ]

Aril: That's end of my turn.

Aril

Hand:5

Damage:1

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:1

Gilang: Stand and Draw,Ride Vital Anchor David!

Vital Anchor David grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang: High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon,Tear Knight, Theo and Lazarus call!

High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon grade 3 power 10000/0 guard

Tear Knight, Lazarus grade 2 power 10000/5000 guard

Tear Knight, Theo grade 1 power 8000/5000 guard

Aril Mind: This formation..

Gilang: Xenophon attack!

High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon 10000 Power Vs Blaster Blade Liberator 9000 power

Aril: No Guard.

[ Damage Check ] Bomergal the Liberator [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: David attack!

Vital Anchor David 10000 power Vs Blaster Blade Liberator 9000 power

Aril: Go ahead

Darian Mind: i think Aril is getting serious.

[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of Highspeed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang: Stand trigger give the power to Xenophon and Xenophon Stand!2nd check.

[ Drive Check ] Navalgazer Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Aril: Check

[ Damage Check ] Knight of Elegant Skill, Gareth [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Xenophon attack! since this is the third battle +1000 power

High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon 16000 Power Vs Blaster Blade Liberator 9000 power

Aril: guard

Liberator of Elixir [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: Lazarus attack with boost from Theo!

Tear Knight, Lazarus 18000 power Vs Blaster Blade Liberator 9000 power

Aril: No Guard.

[ Damage Check ] Armament Liberator, Gwydion [ Draw Trigger ]

Aril: Draw and +5000 power for vanguard

Gilang: Turn End.

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:3

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:

Aril: My Turn, Stand and Draw

Aril: Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Ride!

Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Grade 3 11000 Power/0 Guard

Aril: Marron move back and Call Gallatin,Liew and Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion!

Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Liberator of Silence, Gallatin Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Future Liberator, Liew grade 1 power 6000/5000 Guard

Aril: Gallatin Attack!

Liberator of Silence, Gallatin power 10000 Vs Vital Anchor David power 10000

Gilang: Battle Siren Cynthia will guard that!

Aril: Liew Boost Gancelot attack!, gancelot skill +2000 power

Solitary Liberator, Gancelot 19000 power Vs Vital Anchor David 10000 Power

Gilang: No Guard

[ Drive Check ] Zoigal Liberator [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Strike Liberator [ Critical Trigger ]

Aril: I give the power to Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion and critical to my vanguard

[ Damage Check ] Tear Knight Cyprus [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]

Gilang: I give the power to my vanguard and heal 1 damage

Aril: Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion attack Xenophon!

Gilang: No Guard

Hige Tide water Future, Xenophon to drop zone

Aril: Turn End

Aril

Hand:4

Damage:4

Fliped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:4

Gilang: Let's End This! Ride my Avatar! Ruined the Ocean, Navalgazer Dragon!

Navalgazer Dragon Grade 3 Power 10000/0 Guard

Aril: Navalgazer?

Darian Mind: So this is his trump card.

?: Raita he is using Navalgazer!

Raita: Yeah let see if he have it or not.

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4 Power

Chapter 4

Power

Gilang: Navalgazer Dragon!

Navalgazer Dragon Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang: Call Dorothea and Lazarus!

Battle Siren, Dorothea Grade 1 power 6000/5000 Guard

Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Limit Break! Counterblast (2) my vanguard get +3000 power

Gilang: Lazarus attack Gallatin!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 10000 Vs Liberator of Silence Gallatin power 10000

Aril: No Guard

Gallatin to drop Zone

Gilang: Lazarus attack with boost from theo!

Tear Knight, Lazarus 18000 power Vs Solitary Liberator, Gancelot 11000 power

Aril: No Guard

[ Damage Check ] Zoomdown Eagle [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Dorothea Boost Navalgazer attack! since this is the third battle +7000 power

Aril Mind: 26000 power..i have to guard against that!

Aril: Strike Liberator, Zoigal Liberator and Gareth will guard that!

Strike Liberator [ 10000 Guard ]

Zoigal Liberator [ 5000 Guard ]

Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [5000 Guard ]

Gilang: Let's Check the Twin Drive

Battleship Intelligence: You will see me.

Gilang Mind:: Who are you?

Battleship Intelligence: You are my Vanguard Right?

Gilang Mind: Vanguard?

Aril: Gilang?

Gilang: oh sorry.

Gilang Mind: What is that?

[ Drive Check ] Tear Knight, Cyprus [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Battleship Intelligence [ Critical Trigger ]

Aril: Critical!?

Gilang Mind: This Card is...

Gilang: I give the all the effect to my Vanguard!

Aril: D-Damage Check...

[ Damage Check ] Little Liberator, Marron [ No Trigger ]

Aril: I lose..

Darian: Good game Gilang and Aril.

Gilang: Thank you Darian

Aril: You Just get lucky you defeated me.

Gilang: hmm..

Raita: Is something wrong Kan?

Darian/Aril: Kan?

Gilang: Yeah that's my Nickname, You can call me that.

Darian: Sure Kan

Gilang: Raita when i was drive check my mind tell me the card is Battleship Intelegency and it's become true!

Raita: You see the card?

Gilang: Yeah i see it.

Raita Mind: as i Expected.

Raita: Kan come to the shop tomorrow, Darian and Aril too

Darian: Tomorrow?

Aril: What's happen?

Raita: we will have a Shop Tournament.

Aril: Cool, another Shop Tournament!

Raita: This Tournament will selected 4 People for Regional Tournament.

Gilang: Regional Tournament?

Raita: its Tournament to get a sloted for National Championship

Darian: Yeah i will come tomorrow right Aril and Kan?

Gilang: umm sure.

Aril: Kan Tomorrow you have to come, i will get my revenge!

Gilang,Aril and Darian toss and Goes To Home

?: That boy he is one of them.

Raita: Yeah but too soon, we will have to wait a bit more longer

At Gilang House

Gilang: What was that?

Navalgazer Dragon: My Vanguard..

Gilang: You are Navalgezer Dragon?

Navalgazer Dragon: You Right my Vanguard

GIlang: Navalgazer what happen to you?

Navalgazer Dragon: Please you must Save me.

Gilang: Save you?

Navalgazer Dragon: I was being Capture by something that doesn't have physical form you must help me!.

Gilang: Navalgazer.. I Promise i will Help you!

Navalgazer Dragon: Thank You My Vanguard

Morning

GIlang; It was a dream?

Gilang: I must go to School.

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5 Shop Tournament

Chapter 5

Shop Tournament

Teacher: That's all for today class dissmis.

Gilang: Shop Tournament huh..

Darian: Kan are you ready for Shop Tournament?

Aril: Dont tell me you're scared.

Gilang: i am not scared!

Darian: Calm down you too, let's go to Amazing Card Shop!

Gilang/Aril: Ok.

Raita: Welcome Kan,Aril and Darian, may i help you?

Darian: Raita we come for Shop Tournament.

Raita: Here register at here.

Darian: Thank you.

Gilang,Aril and Darian register for Shop Tournament

Darian: Here

Raita: ok thank you for registering the tournament will start in 30 minute

Darian: Ok

30 Minute Later..

Raita: ok the Shop Tournament will start let see the bracket

Gilang Vs Ninja Hero

Gilang: Ninja Hero?

Ninja Hero: You there you are my oppenent right?

Gilang: umm.. yeah

Ninja Hero: So Let's Start!

Ninja Hero and Me Picked our vanguard

Gilang: Stand up My Vanguard!

Ninja Hero: Stand up Vanguard!

Later...

Gilang: Xenophon Attack!

Ninja Hero: ugh.. No Guard

[ Damage Check ] Enigman Shine [ No Trigger ]

Ninja Hero: i lose to a kid...

Gilang: Good Game.

Ninja Hero: Kid i will get my revenge, until then see ya..

Ninja Hero Vanish

Raita: Gilang Vs Ninja Hero The Winner is Gilang!

Gilang: yeah

Raita: Darian Vs Ninja Fighter, The Winner is Darian!

Gilang Mind: Darian win to i see.

Raita: Winner From Aril Vs Ninja Master is Aril!

Gilang Mind: wow Aril win too!

Finally in SemiFinal

Raita: Let's Check the bracket!

Gilang Vs Darian

Gilang Mind: i am Vs Darian..

Darian: Let's fight Gilang

He Smiled

Gilang: Sure Darian i won't Hold back

Darian: I looked for it.

Raita: Begin!

Gilang: Stand up my Vanguard!

Darian: Stand up Vanguard!

Gilang: Officer Cadet of the First Battle!

Officer Cadet of the First Battle grade 0 power 6000/10000 Guard

Darian: Spark Kid Dragon!

Spark Kid Dragon grade 0 power 4000/guard 10000

Darian: i go first draw! Ride Desert Gunner, Raien

Desert Gunner, Raien grade 1 power 7000/5000 Guard

Darian: Spark Kid skill move to the back, turn end

Darian

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: My Turn!, Draw

Gilang Mind: Spark Kid hmm it can move to back.

Gilang: Ride Tear Knight, Theo

Tear Knight, Theo Grade 1 power 8000/5000 guard

Gilang: Theo Attack!

Tear Knight,Theo 8000 power Vs Desert Gunner, Raien 7000 power

Darian: Take.

[ Drive Check ] Vital Anchor David [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Photon Bomber, Wyvern [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Turn End.

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Darian: My Turn, Stand and Draw, Ride Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon!

Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Darian: Call Hex Cannon, Wyvern

Hex Cannon, Wyvern Grade power 8000/5000 Guard

Darian: Wyvern Attack!

Hex Cannon, Wyvern power 8000 Vs Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power

Gilang: No Guard

[ Damage Check ] Battle Siren Dorothea [ No Trigger ]

Darian: Thunder Boom attack!

Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon power 14000 Vs Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power

Gilang: No Guard

Darian: Drive Trigger Check.

[ Drive Check ] Eradicator, Dragon Mage [ Draw Trigger ]

Darian: give the power to my vanguard and draw.

[ Damage Check ] Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]

Gilang: Draw

Darian: End Turn.

Darian

Hand:6

Damage:1

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: My Turn, Stand and Draw!Ride Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos

Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos Grade 2 power 9000/5000 Guard

Darian: Algos..

Gilang: Lazarus and Cyprus call

Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Tear Knight, Cyprus Grade 1 power 7000/500 Guard

Gilang: Algos attack!

Marine General Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power Vs Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon 10000 power

Darian: No Guard

Gilang: Check

[ Drive Check ] Navalgazer Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Darian: Your attack won't go through

Gilang: let's see about this, Lazarus attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 17000 Vs Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon 10000 power

[ Damage Check ] Desert Gunner, Shiden [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Turn End

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:2

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:2

Darian: Kan i will show you my true power!

Gilang: What?

Darian: Ride! Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon!

Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon Grade power 11000/0 Guard

Gilang: A grade 3 Eradictactor?

Darian: Let the fun Begin.

To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6 Master of Eradicator

Chapter 6

Master of Eradicator

Darian: Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon!

Gilang: Vowing Sword Dragon?

Darian: Vasuki call!

Demonic Dragon Berseker, Vasuki Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Darian: Go Vasuki!

Demonic Dragon Berseker, Vasuki 10000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power

[ Damage Check ] Splash Assault [ No Trigger ]

Darian: Wyvern attack with his skill +3000 power

Hex Cannon, Wyvern power 11000 Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power

Gilang Mind: 11000 power..

Gilang: No Guard!

[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]

Gilang: Heal trigger! give the power to my vanguard and heal 1 damage!

Darian: Vowing Sword Dragon attack!

Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon power 15000 Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power

[ Drive Check ] Demonic Dragon Berseker, Garuda [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Red River Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Darian: No Trigger

[ Damage Check ] Accelerated Commando [ No Trigger ]

Darian: Turn End!

Darian

Hand:7

Damage:2

Flipped:0

Unflipped Damage:2

Gilang: Stand and Draw!Ruined the Ocean Ride my avatar! Navalgazer Dragon!

Navalgazer Dragon Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang: Coral Assault and Theo call!

Corral Assault Grade 2 power 8000/5000 Guard

Tear Knight, Theo Grade 1 power 8000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Cyprus Boost Lazarus attack

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 17000 Vs Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon 11000 power

[ Damage Check ] Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Theo Boost Corral Assault Attack!

[ Damage Check ] Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeem [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Navalgazer attack! Since this is the third battle +3000 power

Navalgazer Dragon power 13000 Vs Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon

Darian: Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo Will guard that!

Demonic Dragon Eradictactor, Seiobo [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: Twin Drive!

[ Drive Check ] Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]

Gilang: Power to my Vanguard and draw!

[ Drive Check ] Matchless Trench Titan [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Guess that end of my Turn.

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:4

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:3

Darian: Stand and Draw

Darian: Spark kid skill Counterblast (1)

Darian Draw 5 card

Darian: i move Discharging Dragon to my hand.

Gilang Mind: What is he planing?

Darian: Call Red River Dragon and Photon Bomber, Wyvern!

Red River Dragon Grade 1 power 8000/5000 Guard

Photon Bomber, Wyvern Grade 1 Power 6000/5000 Guard

Darian: Wyvern Attack with his skill +3000 power

Hex Cannon, Wyvern power 11000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang: Otter will guard that!

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ 5000 Guard ]

Darian: Vowing Sword Dragon attack with boost from wyver Since you have 3 or more damage +6000 power!

Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon Power 23000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 Power

Gilang: 23000 power.. No Guard!

[ Drive Check ] Eradictactor, Dragon Mage [ Draw Trigger ]

Darian: I Give the power to vasuki and draw!

[ Drive Check ] Barrage Eradictactor, Zion [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Battleship Intelegency [ Critical Trigger ]

Gilang: I give all the effect to Navalgazer!

Darian: Vasuki attack!

Demonic Dragon Berseker Vasuki power 23000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 15000 power

Gilang: Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids will guard that!

Dolphin Soldier of High SPeed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Darian: Turn End!

Darian

Hand:9

Damage:3

Flipped Damage:1

Unflipped Damage:2

Gilang: Stand and Draw!

Gilang Mind: I Have to finish it right now..

Gilang: call Dorothea!

Battle Siren, Dorothea Grade 1 power 6000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Limit Break! Counterblast (2) My Vanguard get +3000 power

Darian Mind: I should be carefull.

Gilang: Cyprus Boost Lazarus attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 17000 Vs Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon 11000 power

Darian: Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate will guard that!

Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: Theo Boost Coral Assault Attack!

Corral Assault power 16000 Vs Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon 11000 power

Darian: Eradictactor, Dragon Mage and Dragon Dancer, Veronica will guard that!

Eradictactor, Dragon Mage [ 5000 Guard ]

Dragon Dancer, Veronica [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: Dorothea Boost Navalgazer attack! Since this is the third battle +7000 power!

Navalgazer Dragon power 26000 Vs Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon 11000 power

Darian: No Guard!

[ Drive Check ] Battleship Inteliegency [ Critical Trigger ]

Gilang: i give the critical to navalgazer and power to Corral

[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang: Stand Trigger! i stand Lazarus and give the power to him

Darian: Check

[ Damage Check ] Red River Dragon [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate [ Stand Trigger ]

Darian: i give the power to vanguard and hex stand

Gilang: Navalgazer skill

Darian: Skill?

Gilang: I Can stand 2 Aqua Force unit!

Darian: What!?

Gilang: I stand Theo and Corral Assault, Now Lazarus Attack Hex Cannon!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 15000 Vs Hex Cannon , Wyvern 8000 power

Darian: No Guard

Hex to drop zone

Gilang: Theo Boost Corral Assault attack! Since this is Third battle or more +3000 power

Corral Assault power 24000 Vs Eradictactor, Vowing Sword Dragon 16000 Power

Darian: Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo will guard that!

Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: That's my turn.

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:5

Flipped Damage:2

Unflipped Damage:3

Darian: Stand and Draw! Break Ride Discharging Dragon!

Gilang: Discharging Dragon?

Darian: Vowing Sword Dragon skill my vanguard get +10000 power and i Retire 1 of your rear guard! i chose corral assault!

Corral Assault to Drop Zone

Gilang Mind: What is that Break Ride? it's so cool!

Darian: vasuki skill when a G3 enter Vanguard circle +10000 power!

Gilang Mind: im in Trouble now.

Medical officer of Rainbow Elixer: Don't worry my vanguard i will always be there for you

Gilang Mind: Who are you?

Darian: Kan?

Gilang: oh Sorry about that

Gilang Mind: What is that again?

Darian: call Thunder Boom Dragon!

Eradictactor, Thunder Boom Dragon Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Darian: Red River boost Vasuki attack!

Demonic Dragon Berseker, Vasuki power 28000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang: Battleship Intelegency and Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids will guard

Battleship Intelegency [ 10000 Guard ]

Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ 10000 Guard ]

Darian: Not bad Kan but this is the End! My Vanguard attack Limit Break +5000 power and wyvern skill +4000 power

Discharging Dragon power 35000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang Mind: Dammit 35000 power i cannot guard that attack.

Gilang: No Guard

Darian: Finally you Give up.

[ Drive Check ]Barrage Eradicator, Zion [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Barrage Eradicator, Zion [ No Trigger ]

Darian: No Trigger

Gilang: D-Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]

Darian: What the heck?

Gilang Mind: It's happening again!

Gilang: i give the power to my vanguard and heal one damage

Darian: ugh, Thunder boom attack Lazarus!

Gilang: Otter will guard that!

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ 5000 Guard ]

Darian: Turn End...

Darian

Hand:7

Damage:5

Flipped Damage:1

Unflipped Damage:4

Gilang Mind: I have to win this turn if not i will lose for sure!

Gilang: Stand and Draw!

To Be Continue 


	7. Chapter 7 Final of Shop Tournament Part1

Chapter 7

Final of Shop Tournament Part 1

Gilang: Stand and Draw!

Gilang: Limit Break! Counterblast (2)

Darian Mind: i have to survive this turn!

Gilang: Call Vital Anchor David

Vital Anchor, David Grade 3 power 10000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Cyprus Boost Lazarus attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus Power 17000 Vs Discharging Dragon 10000 power

Darian: Dragon Mage and Thunder boom will intercept that!

Gilang: Theo Boost David attack and counterblast (1) +3000 power

Darian: Carbucle and Dragon Mage will guard that!

Eradictactor, Yellow Gem Carbuncle [ 10000 Guard ]

Eradictactor, Dragon Mage [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: Dorothea Boost Navalgazer attack! Since this is the third battle +7000 power

Darian: Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo And Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate will guard that!

Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo [ 10000 Guard ]

Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: Twin Drive Check

Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids: My Vanguard

Gilang Mind: ? You are Dolphin Soldier right?

Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids: Please you must Save us!

Gilang Mind: Save you From What?

Darian: Kan?

Gilang: Oh Sorry

Gilang Mind: what's wrong with me?

[ Drive Check ] Accelerated Commando [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang: i Stand David and give the power to my vanguard!

Darian: D-D-Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Darian: I lose..

Gilang: Good Game

Darian: Good Game Kan

Raita: The winner from first Match is Gilang!

?: Vermillion Thunderbolt!

Aril:D-Damage

[ Damage Check ] Blaster Blade Liberator [ No Trigger ]

Raita: The Winner From second Match is Azha!

Darian: Azha? you are here!

Azha: Hi Darian

Darian: I thought you're not coming

Azha: i just come here for fun

Aril: I couldn't Bealive it i l-lose to a girl

Azha: It just your luck Aril

Aril: Next time i will beat you!

Azha: If you can Beat me.

Aril: Azz

Raita: Final Match Gilang Vs Azha

Darian: Kan she is good player of Narukami you have to be carefull

Gilang: Understand Darian

Azha: So are you ready?

Gilang: I am ready

Raita: Final Match Begin!

Gilang: Stand up my Vanguard!

Azha: Stand up Vanguard!

Officer Cadet of The First Battle Grade 0 power 6000/10000 Guard

Lizard Soldier, Saishin Grade 0 power 5000/10000 Guard

Azha: i go first draw, Ride Red River Dragon, Saishin move back turn end

Red River Dragon Grade 1 power 8000/5000 Guard

Azha

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: Draw, Ride Tear Knight, Cyprus

Tear Knight Cyprus Grade 1 power 7000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Tear Knight, Theo Call

Tear Knight, Theo Grade 1 power 8000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Theo Attack!

Tear Knight Theo power 8000 Vs Red River Dragon 8000 power

[ Damage Check ] Djinn of the Lightning Spark [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Cyprus attack!

Tear Knight, Cyprus power 7000 Vs Red River Dragon 8000 power

Azha: Go

[ Drive Check ] Battleship Inteliegency [ Critical Trigger ]

Gilang: i give all effect to my vanguard!

Azha: Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Demonic Dragon Nypmh, Seiobo [ Heal Trigger ]

Azha: i give the power to my vanguard and heal 1 damage

[ Damage Check ] Desert Gunner, Shiden [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: That's it for my turn

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Azha: My Turn!, Stand and Draw

Gilang Mind: Hmm what is her trump card?

Azha: Thunderstorm Dragon ride!

Thunderstorm Dragon Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Azha: Saishin boost Thunderstorm attack!

Thunderstorm Dragon power 15000 Vs Tear Knight, Cyprus 7000 power

Gilang: No Guard

[ Drive Check ] Demonic Dragon Berseker, Garuda [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Splash Assault [ No Trigger ]

Azha: That's for now

Azha

Hand:6

Damage:2

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:2

Gilang: Stand and Draw! Ride Tear Knight, Lazarus!

Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 2 power 10000/5000 guard

Gilang: Theo move back and call Corral Assault!

Corral Assault Grade 2 power 8000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Lazarus attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 10000 Vs Thunderstorm Dragon 10000 power

Azha: Go

[ Drive Check ] High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Hex Cannon, Wyvern [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Theo Boost Corral Assault attack!

Corral Assault 16000 power Vs Thunderstorm Dragon 10000 power

[ Damage Check ] Wyvern Guard, Guld [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Turn End

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:1

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:1

Azha: Stand and Draw!

Gilang Mind: Let's see her Trump Card

Azha: Vanished Everything my Avatar i Ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion Grade 3 power 11000/0 Guard

Gilang: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion?

Azha: You will see, Garuda and Red River Dragon call!

Demonic Dragon Berseker, Garuda Grade 2 power 9000/5000 Guard

Red River Dragon Grade 1 power 8000/5000 Guard

Azha: Break Through the limit, Limit Break! Counter Blast (3) +2000 power

Gilang Mind: +2000 power, could that mean that his ability is really good?

Azha: Saishin Boost Kaiser Vermillion Attack all of your front row!

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion power 18000 Vs Tear Knight Lazarus 10000 power and Corral Assault 8000 power

Gilang: What!? attack all of mine front row?

Azha: Surprised now?

She Smiled

Gilang: Ugh.. Then No Guard!

Azha: Twin Drive

[ Drive Check ] Wyvern Guard, Guld [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Yellow Gem Carbuncle [ Critical Trigger ]

Azha: Critical i give the power to Garuda and critical to my vanguard!

Azha: Vermillion Thunderbolt!

Gilang: Ugh, Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Battle Siren, Cynthia [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor, David [ No Trigger ]

Azha: Red River boost Garuda attack!

Demonic Dragon Berseker, Garuda power 22000 Vs Tear Knight, Lazarus 10000 power

Gilang: No Guard!

[ Damage Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang: Stand trigger!

Azha: it's too late for now

Gilang Mind: She is right.

Azha: Garuda skill i flipped over a card in damage zone, End Turn!

Azha

Hand:6

Damage:4

Flipped Damage:2

Unflipped Damage:2

Gilang: Stand and Draw! Ride High Tides of Water Future, Xenophon!

High Tides of Water Future, Xenophon Grade 3 power 10000/0 guard

Gilang: I call Titan and David!

Matchless Trench Titan Grade 2 power 8000/5000 Guard

Vital Anchor, David Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang: David attack Garuda!

Azha: Old Dragon Mage will guard that!

Old Dragon Mage [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: Theo Boost Titan attack!

Matchless Trench Titan power 16000 Vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 11000 power

Azha: Go

[ Damage Check ] Djinn of the Lightning Flash [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Xenophon attack! Since this is the third battle +3000 power

High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon power 13000 Vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 11000 power

Azha: Malevolent Djinn Will guard that!

Malevolent Djinn [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: Twin Drive

[ Drive Check ] Battle Siren Dorothea [ No Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]

Gilang: I draw, Turn End

Gilang

Hand:6

Damage:4

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:4

Azha: Stand and Draw! Gilang Let's End This!

Gilang: What!?

Azha: Final Turn!

?: Is he going to survive?

Raita: If he use that i am sure he will survive

?: I am looking for it

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8 Final of Shop Tournament Part2

Chapter 8

Final of Shop Tournament Part 2

Azha: Final Turn!

Aril: This is't i lose when she declared the Final Turn

Darian: Let's see if Kan can Survive this turn

Aril: i am Doubt about it

Azha: Thunderstorm Call

Thunderstorm Dragon Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Azha: Limit Break! Counterblast (3)

Azha: Saishin Boost Kaiser Vermillion Attack!

Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion power 18000 Vs High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon 10000 power, Vital Anchor David 10000 power and Matchless Trench Titan 8000 power

Gilang: Battleship Inteligency and Titan will guard my Vanguard!

Azha: Twin Drive

[ Drive Check ] Yellow Gem Carbuncle [ Critical Trigger ]

Azha: I give all the effect to Garuda

[ Drove Check ] Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion [ No Trigger ]

Azha: Vermillion Thunderbolt!

Titan and David to drop zone

Azha: Red River Boost Garuda Attack!

Demonic Dragon Berseker, Garuda power 22000 Vs High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon 10000 power

Gilang: Medical officer of Rainbow Elixer and Otter will guard that!

Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ 10000 Guard ]

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ 5000 Guard

Gilang: Your Final Turn has failed Azha!

She Smiled

Darian: Look Kan can defend himself!

Aril: What!?

Azha: You can defend from my Final Turn?

Gilang: Yes i can!

She Smiled Again

Azha: Thunderstorm Attack!

Thunderstorm Dragon power 10000 Vs High Tides of Water Future, Xenophon 10000 power

Azha: That's end of my turn!

Azha

Hand:6

Damage:5

Flipped Damage:5

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: Stand and Draw!

Gilang: Corral Assault and David call!

Corral Assault power 8000/5000 Guard

Vital Anchor, David power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang: David attack with his skill Counterblast (1) +3000 power!

Vital Anchor, David power 13000 Vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 11000 power

Azha: Hex cannon Will guard that!

Hex Cannon, Wyvern [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: Theo Boost Corral Assault attack!

Corral Assault power 16000 Vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 11000 power

Azha: Yellow Gem Carbuncle will guard that!

Yellow Gem Carbuncle [ 10000 Guard ]

Gilang: Xenophon attack! Since this is the third battle +3000 power

High Tides of Water Future, Xenophon power 13000 Vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 11000 power

Azha: Wyvern Guard, Guld will guard that!

Wyvern Guard. Guld [ 0 Guard ]

Gilang: But that card is has 0 Shield

Azha: Guess i will tell you his skill

Gilang: His skill?

Azha: By discarding one Card from my hand i can perfectly Defend from your attack!

Gilang: So if i get two trigger my attack still won't through?

Azha: Exactly

Gilang Mind: Damn if i can through..

[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang Mind: Completly Forgot Stand Trigger with this i still have a chance!

Gilang: I Stand Corral Assault and give the power to Him!

[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]

Gilang: Another Stand!

Azha: What!?

Gilang: I stand Theo and give the power to Corral Assault!

Gilang: Corral Assault Attack boost by Theo and with his skill +3000 power

Corral Assault power 29000 Vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 11000 power

Azha: Guess i have to Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Thunderbreak Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Azha: Guess i lose

Raita: The winner of This Shop Tournament is Gilang!

Darian: Kan you made it!

Aril: Yeah it's just your luck you can beat Azha

Gilang: Thank you Guys

Azha: Congrats Gilang!

Gilang: Thank you Azha

Azha: By the way i haven't Introduce my self my name is Azha Nice to meet you

Gilang: Nice to meet you Azha You can call me Kan

Azha: Sure Kan it's Wiered name

Gilang: You and Mirel talk the same

Azha: You know Mirel?

Gilang: Yes i do

Azha: Well tomorrow Follow me Darian and Aril to!

Darian: Sure Azha

Aril: I dont Want go there again!

Darian: Come on Aril You have to go there Azha Invited us afterall

Gilang: umm...What happen?

Darian: He always lose at Mirel's House

Gilang: I see

Aril: I lost because i had bad hand that's all!

Darian: if you lose because that You will come tomorrow right?

Aril: Fine

Raita: Sure we can go to Mirel's House

Azha: Raita you come to?

Raita: Yeah i am your coach afterall

Azha: Awesome! Former Champion of Singapore is our coach!

Darian/Gilang/Aril: Former Champion!?

Raita: Well that's long time ago

Gilang: I can't Bealive it

Darian: Raita you are Former Champion of Singapore!?

Aril: ...

Raita: Well suppose have to say "Yes"

Darian: Awesome!

Raita: For now i will close the shop and Congratulation Kan for win the shop tournament

Gilang: Thank you Raita

Me and The other goes home

?: So tomorrow how about your shop?

Raita: I will close it

?: Are you sure?

Raita: Yeah i am sure

?: Well then i am going

To Be Continued 


	9. Chapter 9 Training

Chapter 9

Training

in Amazing Shop...

Raita: We all here?

Azha: Yeah

Gilang: Umm can we in hurry? i still have a homework to do

Darian: Just Relax Kan i will help you with that

Gilang: Thanx Darian

Aril Mind: Why i agree to go there?

Raita: Let's go

At Mirel's House

Azha: Mirel we here!

The door open

Mirel: Welcome!

We all go in to Mirel House

Azha: Your parent not here?

Mirel: Yes they are in Vacation now

Raita: Anyway let's Training here!

Aril: What!?

Darian: What's up Aril? it's our main purpose

Aril: Fine

Gilang Mind: Wow this is a Mansion

Mirel: Follow me

We Saw a Large Room

Mirel: You can training here

Raita: Thank you Mirel!

Gilang: Umm so what we do here?

Raita: Here

We all Surprise

Darian: is that a New Booster pack?

Raita: Yeah

Aril: Can we buy it?

Raita: No, you can get it for free

Aril: F-F-F-Free!?

Darian: Why it's for f-free Raita?

Raita: I am your Coach for Regional i must help you with your deck!

Aril: So if we come to shop can we get every pack for free?

Raita: Of Course Not!

Aril: Geez

Raita: now you can select your pack

Gilang: Uhm...ok

We Edit the Deck

Gilang: Finish!

Darian: i am Finish too!

Aril: I still have something here

Azha: Same here

Gilang: Uhm...Raita i want to try my deck would you help me?

Raita: Of Course, Mirel come here

Mirel: Finally your deck is done

Gilang: Uhm..

Raita: What's wrong? you gonna fighting Mirel

Gilang: What!?

Mirel: Are you sure Raita?

Raita: yeah

Gilang: uhm... Fine i fight you!

Mirel: That's the Spirit!

Me and Mirel picked our Vanguard

Gilang: Stand up My Vanguard!

Mirel: Stand up Vanguard!

Tri Holl, Dracokid Grade 0 power 5000/10000 Guard

Spark Kid Dragon Grade 0 power 4000/10000 Guard

Mirel: i go first Draw! Ride Photon Bomber, Wyvern and Spark kid move to the back

Photon Bomber, Wyvern Grade 1 power 6000/5000 Guard

Mirel: That's it

Mirel

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: Draw! Ride Tear Knight, Theo, Tri Holl Move To Right

Tear Knight, Theo power 8000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Call Tear Knight, Cyprus

Tear Knight, Cyprus power 7000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Cyprus Attack!

Tear Knight, Cyprus power 7000 Vs Photon Bomber, Wyvern 6000 power

[ Damage Check ] Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Theo Attack!

Tear Knight, Theo power 8000 Vs Photon Bomber, Wyvern 6000 power

Mirel: No Guard

[ Drive Check ] Storm Rider, Diamantes [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Thunderstorm Dragon [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Tri Holl attack With his skill +3000 power

Tri Holl, Dracokid power 8000 Vs Photon Bomber, Wyvern 6000 power

Mirel: Old Dragon Mage will guard that!

Old Dragon Mage [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: End

Gilang

Hand:5

Damage:0

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:0

Mirel: Draw! Ride Djinn of the Lightning Flare

Djinn of the Lightning Flare Grade 2 power 8000/5000 Guard

Mirel: Red River Call!

Red River Dragon Grade 1 power 8000/5000 Guard

Mirel: Flare attack with boost from spark kid! with his skill +4000 power

Djinn of the Lightning Flare power 16000 Vs Tear Knight Theo 8000 power

Gilang: No Guard

[ Drive Check ] Vajra Emperor, Indra [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Supersonic Sailor [ Critical Trigger ]

Gilang: i give the power to Vanguard!

Mirel: Red River attack Cyprus!

Red River Dragon power 8000 Vs Tear Knight, Cyprus 7000 power

Gilang: No Guard

Cyprus to Drop zone

Mirel: End

Mirel

Hand:4

Damage:2

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:2

Gilang: Stand and Draw! Ride Tear Knight, Lazarus

Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Call Basil and Corral Assault!

Storm Rider, Basil Grade 2 power 8000/5000 Guard

Corral Assault Grade 2 power 8000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Basil attack your Vanguard! Since this is first battle +2000 power

Storm Rider, Basil power 10000 Vs Djinn of the Lightning Flare 8000 power

Mirel: Djinn of the Lightning Spark will guard that!

Djinn of the Lightning Spark [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: Basil skill i switch with corral

Mirel: What!?

Raita Mind: Slow but he will master Aqua Force

Gilang: Corral Assault attack Red River!

Corral Assault power 8000 Vs Red River Dragon 8000 power

Red River to drop zone

Gilang: Lazarus attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 10000 Vs Djinn of the Lightning Flare 8000 power

Mirel: No Guard

[ Drive Check ] Corral Assault [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Rising Pheonix [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Tri Holl attack! with his skill +3000 power

Tri Holl, Dracokid power 8000 Vs Djinn of the Lightning Flare 8000 power

[ Damage Check ] Wyvern Guard, Guld [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: End

Gilang

Hand:4

Damage:1

Flipped Damage:0

Unflipped Damage:1

Mirel: Stand and Draw! Ride Vajra Emperor, Indra!

Vajra Emperor, Indra Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang: Indra?

Mirel: Spark kid skill Counterblast (1)

Mirel draw 5 card

Mirel: I move Vajra Emperor, Indra to my hand

Gilang Mind: Another Indra?

Mirel: Call Indra, Deadscythe and Photon Bomber Wyvern

Vajra Emperor, Indra Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Dragonic Deadscythe Grade 2 power 9000/5000 Guard

Photon Bomber Wyvern Grade 1 power 6000/5000 Guard

Mirel: Deadscythe skill counterblast (2) dissapear Basil!

Basil to Drop zone

Mirel: Indra in rear left will attack you!

Vajra Emperor, Indra power 10000 Vs Tear Knight, Lazarus 10000 power

[ Damage Check ] Storm Rider, Eugene [ No Trigger ]

Mirel: Deadscythe Attack Corral Assault!

Dragonic Deadsctyhe power 9000 Vs Corral Assault 8000 power

Gilang: Basil will Guard that!

Storm Rider, Basil [ 5000 Guard ]

Mirel: My Vanguard attack with boost from Wyvern!

Vajra Emperor, Indra power 16000 Vs Tear Knight, Lazarus 10000 power

Mirel: Counterblast (1) My vanguard get +1 critical for every Indra in rear guard!

Gilang: So that mean...

Mirel: My vanguard have 2 Critical!

Gilang Mind: if i let this attack through i will take 2 damage if i guard it i will use all my hand that's mean..

Gilang: No Guard!

[ Drive Check ] Old Dragon Mage [ Draw Trigger ]

Mirel: i give the power to indra and draw

[ Drive Check ] Demonic Dragon Nyphm, Seiobo [ Heal Trigger ]

Mirel: Heal i give the power to my vanguard and heal 1 damage

Gilang: Check

[ Damage Check ] Accelerated Commando [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Tear Knight, Theo [ No Trigger ]

Mirel: End

Mirel

Hand:3

Damage:3

Flipped Damage:3

Unflipped Damage:0

Gilang: Stand and Draw! Ruined The Ocean Ride my Avatar Navalgazer Dragon!

Gilang: Corral and Tri Holl move back, Diamantes, Lazarus and Dorothea call!

Storm Rider, Diamantes Grade 3 power 9000/0 Guard

Tear Knight, Lazarus Grade 2 power 10000/5000 Guard

Battle Siren, Dorothea Grade 1 power 6000/5000 Guard

Gilang: Limit Break! counterblast (2), My vanguard get +3000 power

Gilang: Diamantes attack since this is the first battle +2000 power

Storm Rider Diamantes power 11000 Vs Vajra Emperor, Indra 10000 power

[ Damage Check ] Malevolent Djinn [ Critical Trigger ]

Mirel: i give the power to my vanguard!

Diamantes and corral switch

Gilang: Tri Holl boost Lazarus attack!

Tear Knight Lazarus power 15000 Vs Vajra Emperor, Indra 15000 power

[ Damage Check ] Djinn of the Lightning Flash [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Dorothea Boost Navalgazer attack! Since this is the third Battle +7000 power!

Navalgazer Dragon power 26000 Vs Vajra Emperor, Indra 15000 power

Mirel: Guld will guard that!

Wyvern Guard, Guld [ 0 Guard ]

Gilang: A Perfect Guard!

Mirel: By Discarding one card i can perfect defense

Old Dragon Mage to drop Zone

Gilang: Drive Check

[ Drive Check ] Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]

Gilang: I draw and i give the power to Corral Assault!

[ Drive Check ] Storm Rider, Lysander [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Corral Assault attack Indra! with his skill +3000 power

Corral Assault power 16000 Vs Vajra Emperor, Indra 16000 power

Mirel: Deadscythe will intercept that

Dragonic Deadsctyhe [ 5000 Guard ]

Gilang: End

Gilang

Hand:3

Damage:4

Flipped Damage:2

Unflipped Damage:2

Mirel: Stand and Draw! Indra Call!

Vajra Emperor, Indra Grade 3 power 10000/0 Guard

Gilang Mind: he have 2 Indra Rear...

Mirel: my Left Indra Attack Navalgazer!

Vajra Emperor, Indra power 10000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang: Otter will guard that!

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ 5000 Guard ]

Mirel: My Right Indra attack Navalgazer!

[ Damage Check ] Storm Rider, Lysander [ No Trigger ]

Mirel: Wyvern Boost Indra attack with his skill counterblast (1) +2 Critical!

Vajra Emperor, Indra power 21000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang: This is the time

Mirel: What?

Gilang: Paschall will guard that!

Emerald Shield, Paschall [ 0 Guard ]

Mirel: Paschall!?

Gilang: By Discard one Card i can perfectly defense

Otter to Drop Zone from Hand

[ Drive Check ] Yellow Gem Carbuncle [ Critical Trigger ]

[ Drive Check ] Djinn of the Lightning Flare [ No Trigger ]

Mirel: End

Mirel

Hand:3

Damage:5

Flipped Damage:4

Unflipped Damage:1

Gilang: Stand and Draw!

Gilang Mind: This card is...

What is that card? Stay Tune

To Be continued 


End file.
